


To Capture a Heart

by smileyien (rainydaydy)



Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, love coach, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaydy/pseuds/smileyien
Summary: Jinyoung works part-time as a love coach. He essentially helps people seducing their crushes by giving them tips on flirting and advising them through the steps to take to conquer someone. He’s very good at his job in fact, he has a money back guarantee. Now the problem arises the moment his new customer comes through the door: Mark is hot as hell but he’s totally shy and hasn’t got a clue on how to flirt and understands nothing about other’s nonverbal communication. One thing he proves to be good at is his resilience and commitment, which is extremely cute in Jinyoung’s eyes. Mark wants Jinyoung to help him conquer Youngjae, the next door neighbour.What happens though when the love coach starts to fall for his client?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85
Collections: Spring Blooms: MarkJin Fic Fest 2020





	To Capture a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> To the person who submitted the prompt:  
> I was really excited to write this!! It's honestly such a great idea I felt like I could go on and on forever. But time is not always on our side. I hope I managed to capture some of your ideas and that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> To my beta ([jagseun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun)):  
> Thank you for being kind to me even though I'm a baby at ficwriting. You're the best<3
> 
> To A:  
> Thank you for always putting up with me and letting me spitball ideas off you!! Another one in the bag.

The cafe is nearly empty on a Wednesday afternoon. A song Jinyoung sort of knows but can't remember all the words to plays softly over the speakers as he watches the man across from him bite his lip and stir his iced americano nervously for the fifth time. They make quite the odd couple to anyone passing by: Jinyoung in his freshly ironed slacks and dress shirt, all crisp lines and subdued tones; the other man in an oversized orange hoodie, sweatpants, and the most unfortunate combination of socks and slides Jinyoung has ever seen. 

"So, not much of a talker, huh?" Jinyoung finally breaks the silence with a smile. The boy across from him opens his mouth as if to say something, thinks better of it, and settles for a nod. 

"That's okay," Jinyoung continues, "But there's nothing to be nervous about okay? Trust me, I've seen it all. Whatever your problem if it's love, I'm the expert. I've got a 99% success rate, and hey, if it doesn't work out - but it will, because I'm that good - but if it doesn't, I've even got a money back guarantee." He assures, tapping a stack of papers on top of a manila envelope, a contract.

"R-right," the man replies, sheepishly. He's stopped fiddling with his drink now and has moved on to pulling the sleeves of his ridiculously oversized hoodies further over his hands. Jinyoung chuckles to himself, "Anyway, why don't we start at the beginning. What brings you here, Mr.... Tuan?"

"Y-you can just call me Mark," the man opposite hurries to supply. 

"Alright, Mark, what can I help you with?"

"Well... ummm..." Mark falters, and Jinyoung puts on one of his most reassuring faces, "There's this boy I like... he's my neighbour actually. He's really amazing, but I... I just can't seem to talk to him."

"Would you say your conversations with your neighbour, are they less or more awkward than the one we're having right now?"

"Worse." Mark says simply, and when Jinyoung continues to look at him expectantly, he adds, "I get so nervous, I... forget how to make sounds." Jinyoung winces unintentionally. He certainly has his work cut out for him. Mark must have noticed, because he becomes even more flustered, nearly tripping over his words trying to explain, "But that's why- My friend told me I should speak to you. He said... he said you're the best!"

"Your friend is right, I am the best! Always happy to take on a referral from a satisfied customer," Jinyoung grins, sliding the contract across the table towards Mark. He holds out the pen, but stops for a moment, "Who's this friend, by the way?"

"Jackson!" Mark beams. 

"Jackson Wang?" Jinyoung asks, although he knows the answer already. Jackson Wang is the sole reason why Jinyoung only has a 99% success rate. He is the 1%. Just hearing the name makes that vein on the left side of his head throb in a way that it hasn't in many months. Mark nods vigorously and Jinyoung considers for one moment simply not giving him the pen, packing up his bag and leaving. He considers for one moment that maybe he truly does not need the money, that he can live without things like food or rent or that somewhat expensive shampoo that he loves, if it means never enduring that again. But the look in Mark's eyes is imploring, and Jinyoung sighs.

"Listen, Jackson wasn't the best client I've ever had. And for that reason, I'm very hesitant to take you on," he explains, met by a high pitched distressed gurgle rising in the back of Mark's throat, "But- Because I am the best, and because I can tell that you really, really need my help, I will do this. On one condition."

"What is it, I'll do it. Anything, I'll- I'll pay you double, I'll pick up your dry cleaning, I'll even scrub your toilet, please-" Mark says and it's the longest, mostly-coherent sentence Jinyoung's heard the man say. He would've continued, if Jinyoung didn't raise his hand.

"Okay, okay, I got it. You don't have to do all that, the only thing you have to do is promise me that you will, under no circumstances, deviate from the plan that I set out for you. Listen to me, and you'll have this boy in no time. Don't, and I swear I will rip up this contract faster than you can blink. Got it?"

Mark nods vigorously again and Jinyoung is convinced his head is about to fall off.

"Good, now sign here."

*****

Love coaching is something that comes easily to Jinyoung. He wasn't sure when he'd truly realized his skill. He helped a few couples get off the ground in middle school, but thought nothing of it. Once high school rolled around Jinyoung was known throughout the school for his talents, helping sad young men and women find love. He began to understand just how lucrative his services were, so he collected favours or snacks or books in exchange. Understanding people's needs, correcting their flaws, improving their self-confidence, it all came easy to Jinyoung. He made sure it never distracted from his studies though, graduating at the top of his class. 

He soon found himself a starving college student, alone in Seoul, sleeping on his high school senior's couch. Jaebeom had been kind enough to let him stay, but eventually they needed to find a bigger place. And a bigger place cost more rent. Jinyoung's part-time job at the bookstore in town was nice. Nice for many reasons, not the least being his hefty store discount. But everyone can use a side hustle and for Jinyoung his was clear as day - Love Coach. It'd been about two years since he'd officially opened up his business. And with one minor, obnoxiously loud exception, he was doing great. 

Jinyoung had arranged to meet his latest client again later that week, but first he was doing a little bit of behind the scenes research.

"Hyuuuuuung," Jinyoung called from his place on the sofa, black notebook perched on top of his chest.

"What?" a gruff voice replied.

"I need your help, come here," Jinyoung pouted. Jaebeom, with his dark, shaggy hair and white oversized t-shirt appeared, leaning against the door jam of his room. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know about Mark Tuan, Jackson's friend?" 

"What makes you think I know anything about Jackson's friends?" Jaebeom replied.

"Well do you?" Jinyoung pushed. 

"Park Jinyoung, don't tell me you're finally taking an interest in someone?" Jaebeom teased.

"Ugh. Not in the least, and besides, he's hardly my type is he? He's my latest client. He's got a huge crush on his neighbour, like massive. Says he can't even form sentences around the guy. I just wanted a second opinion, is he always like that?"

"Like what? Quiet?" the older man provided.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much, yeah," Jaebeom shrugged before disappearing back into his room.

Jinyoung sighed. Being awkward and nervous around your crush was one thing, being awkward all the time was another. It wasn't an insurmountable obstacle though, Jinyoung was more than willing to help this guy gain his confidence. It'd be a challenge but if anyone could conquer it, Jinyoung could. After all, he was the best.

*****

They met at the cafe again and even managed to snag the same booth. As part of their contract, Mark was responsible for providing refreshments, which he did without complaint. Jinyoung watched the steam rising off his cup of coffee as Mark fidgeted nervously across from him.

"So, today we're going to dig deeper into your relationship experience." Jinyoung flashed a wolf-like grin.

"M-my experience?" 

"That's right. And I'm going to need you to be completely honest with me so that I know how much work I have cut out for myself." Brows furrowed, Jinyoung pulled out a black notebook and a pen. He pushed his thick rimmed glasses up on his nose, "Let's start with the basics, have you ever been on a date before?"

The man across from him nodded, somewhat hesitant. 

"Okay, good. So you have been on dates before. And how were they?" 

Mark shrugged, pulling the sleeves of his lilac hoodie further over his hands. He was slouched so low in his booth seat that Jinyoung was positive that if he slipped any lower he'd disappear completely. 

"You know, you can trust me right?" he assured softly, leaning his elbows on the table, "You don't need to feel embarrassed around me. I'm here to help."

Mark was silent for a while, and Jinyoung could tell he was searching for the right words, "They weren't... it wasn't awful. They just never led anywhere. Is that pathetic?" 

"Hmm, it's not pathetic. I mean, dating is difficult. If it was easy, I'd be out of a job!" Jinyoung chimes. This earns a giggle from Mark, and Jinyoung feels him relax a bit. He feels himself relax a bit too. "So, spill to me all your embarrassing date secrets and I promise you, it'll be worth your while."

Sheepishly, Mark recounts his various romantic encounters. He'd had crushes when he was younger, but being as shy as he was, never really did anything about them. Was it possible that those people had liked him back? He wasn't sure. Understanding emotions was admittedly not his strong point. It wasn't that he couldn't read a room, he could. But when it came to love, Mark found it hard to imagine anyone was being anything more than just nice to him. And revealing his emotions to a crush with the potential to get shot down was not an option. 

"You have to take risks sometimes, you know?" Jinyoung chided, but let the man continue.

Ultimately Mark's first relationship had come about in high school, only because the person he had liked happened to like him back. They made the first move. All of the first moves. But eventually they got tired of it.

"They said being with me was like walking on eggshells," Mark sighed. "It wasn't that I didn't have feelings for them, I was just... I was scared. And whenever I got too embarrassed I clammed up or ran away." 

"Ran away?" Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

"Like literally. Ran. I know, I know, it's stupid," Mark groaned, resting his forehead on the table. His dyed brown locks fell forward, covering his face, and Jinyoung resisted the urge to run his fingers through them. He settled for making another reassuring humming sound instead, and scratching something into his notebook. 

"Okay, listen. It's not as bad as you think. You were younger then and we all do silly things as a kid. Even me, I mean would you believe I once had a fauxhawk?" 

"No," Mark gasped, raising his head to meet Jinyoung's eyes.

"Yes."

It took a solid five minutes for Mark to recover from his laughing fit. When he finally did, his eyes were watery and his face was red. He wiped his tears on the sleeve of his hoodie. It was cute, but Jinyoung wasn't going to let it distract him from his ultimate goal.

"So, what about recently?" Jinyoung pressed, "Any more running away?" Mark squirmed in his seat, still slightly embarrassed, "I grew out of that! I swear. At least... I think so..."

"Have you seen anyone in the time since you've come to Korea? It's been a few years right?"

"I just, I had a few crushes here and there but nothing special. Until I met Youngjae." Jinyoung couldn't help but notice the way the other man's eyes sparkled when he said that name, Youngjae. He must be quite the special boy. As Mark explained it, Youngjae looked like 'one of those baby angel things' ('A cherub', Jinyoung corrected) and had a smile that could light up a whole room. Mark had only spoken a handful of words to him, but he could tell that Youngjae was warm, caring and inviting. And he even had a cute little dog that he doted on unreservedly. It was the first time in a long time that Mark had really felt strongly about someone, strong enough to take a risk.

"The way I see it Mark, there's nothing wrong with you per se. It's just your approach that needs a bit of work. You like Youngjae right, and you want to talk to him?" Mark nodded enthusiastically, and Jinyoung continued, "Good. Then just talk to him--not about something weird though! Start with something simple, like, 'how was your weekend'. But that’s okay, we can practice together.”

*****

Jinyoung had nearly finished reshelving books for the day when he felt his phone buzzing incessantly in his back pocket. Rolling his eyes he whipped out his phone, expecting to see a stream of text messages from Jackson or maybe Jaebeom was exceptionally drunk and professing his undying friendship again. He was surprised to see the name Mark Tuan on top of a stack of unread message notifications. Jinyoung swiped the conversation open in a heartbeat. 

Mark: hey

Mark: hey jinyoung

Mark: can we talk ??

Mark: good news i swear !!

Mark's enthusiasm was palpable even through the screen. Jinyoung was just about to reply when he was cut off by an incoming call. After checking to make sure that the coast was clear (his boss had a strict no phone policy), he picked up. "Hey, Mark, what's up?"

"Can I... do you have time now?" Mark asked, sounding breathless. 

"I'm at work," Jinyoung whispered, "I'll be done in like 15 minutes, I can meet you then."

"Sure, great okay bye-" Mark said, about to cut the line.

"Wait- Aren't you going to ask where?" Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

"O-oh! Where?" 

"You know the kimbap place on the corner of campus? Meet me there, your treat," Jinyoung smiled and hung up. 

*****

Jinyoung spotted him instantly - this time he was wearing a baby pink hoodie with black Adidas track pants, and the most obnoxiously chunky pair of white trainers Jinyoung had seen in his life. He was beginning to wonder if Mark owned clothes that weren't athletic wear. Unlike Jackson, Mark also never seemed to be doing anything _actually_ athletic. He made a mental note to confront Mark about his clothing habits as the older boy waved at him exuberantly from across the street. Jinyoung picked up his pace to match Mark's enthusiasm, jogging the last few steps.

He waited until they were seated inside and food was in front of them before he pulled out his notebook and got down to business. "So, what's the good news, you're clearly dying to tell me."

Mark _was_ dying to tell him. Jinyoung could tell not just by his flushed face and hurried movements, but by the way he was excitedly shaking his leg. Jinyoung's water glass was practically about to vibrate off the table when he grabbed Mark's knee. "Stop shaking your luck away and tell me what happened."

"Jinyoung, you're a genius," Mark cheered.

"So I've been told, but why this time?" 

"Because I have a date with Youngjae," Mark smiled, eyes sparkling.

Jinyoung's eyes widened, he had to admit he was impressed. "Really, when?"

"Ummm..." Mark paused, "Well... we didn't quite get to that part yet."

Perhaps his judgment had been premature. Jinyoung let out a long, disappointed sigh. This was not going to be the quick and easy paycheck he had hoped for. "Explain it to me from the beginning, and don't leave anything out," he instructed before shoving another piece of kimbap in his mouth.

Mark explained how he had been coming back from Jackson's house the other day when he saw Youngjae about to take his dog for her nightly walk. He took this opportunity to bravely and boldly strike up a conversation and ask Youngjae how his weekend was. This, to Mark's surprise, led Youngjae to ask Mark to accompany him on his midnight stroll. Jinyoung tried his best not to chuckle, he had to appreciate how far out of his comfort zone Mark was willing to go for Youngjae. Jinyoung had dealt with his share of stubborn, selfish clients who wanted to win someone over but weren't willing to change anything about themselves or put in any effort in the process. He'd always been able to bring these types around eventually, but it was often an arduous process and not nearly as rewarding. He much preferred working with clients like Mark, those who actually deserved his help.

"So, how did you go from midnight stroll to a date?"

"Well, somehow we got on the topic of eating. As it turns out Youngjae loves to eat and so do I - everyone loves to eat I know - _but_ there's this new place that opened up, and Youngjae said 'maybe if you're free sometime, we could check it out together?'" Mark beamed, triumphant.

"And what did you say?" 

"I said 'sure'," 

"That's it?" Mark nodded, and Jinyoung had to resist the urge to smack himself in the forehead. "Okay, you know what, that's good though. I'm still proud of you because you're honestly doing better than I thought you would. But, you really didn't think to ask for a time? Or a day even? Do you even have his phone number? I mean I guess he is your neighbour so you know where to find him but, come on Mark - get his digits!"

Mark blinked a few times, a sign that Jinyoung learned meant he was processing new information. Jinyoung took the opportunity to shove another piece of kimbap into his mouth, he would need the strength for studying later tonight. "You know... maybe you're right about that," Mark said finally.

Jinyoung chuckled, "Of course I'm right, I’m always right! You know what this means?"

Mark tilted his head in confusion.

“It’s time to test out your dating chops lover boy. Your treat!”

*****

Jinyoung's waiting in the restaurant when Mark arrives. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't too shabby either. A cozy, quaint Italian place that lit real candles on the tables and served wine from a bottle not a cardboard box in the kitchen. Okay, maybe it was a little cheesy, Jinyoung had to admit, but he wanted to put his latest client to the test in an accurate simulation environment. If he really wanted to test Mark's limits he would've let the boy choose the restaurant, but Jinyoung was a kind, softhearted being, who also did not want to eat McDonalds for dinner tonight. 

The date was planned for 8:00PM and Mark arrived at a solid 8:05. He looked Mark over as the older talked to the host checking for the reservation. Jinyoung had to admit he cleaned up well, wearing a light pair of jeans that hugged his thin legs and a black dress shirt unbuttoned just the right amount. All of this was topped off with a leather jacket that looked straight out of those 90s American teen movies Jinyoung not-so-secretly loved to watch. He was the same Mark from the cafe, that much was clear from the way he nervously chewed his lip while scanning the restaurant for his date. But Jinyoung could mark this 'glow up' down as nothing less than a pleasant surprise. Jinyoung scribbled a quick note in his notebook as he waved to catch Mark's attention. Mark beamed a dazzling smile when their eyes met, before he bobbed a polite nod to the host and made his way through the tables towards his 'date'.

"S-sorry I-" Mark began to stumble.

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting too long. I won't deduct marks for it," Jinyoung smiled, tapping his black notebook.

"Oh god... is this an exam?" Mark squeaked as he slid into his place at the table.

"Don't think of it that way, this is just practice. Think of me as... your driving instructor. I will be taking notes, so that we can focus on what you need to work on after, but relax, okay? That's the first step to a successful date, just relax."

Mark nodded.

"Okay and the second step is to respond to me in full sentences. Use your words, please. If this were a real date with Youngjae, I think he'd like to hear from you, right?"

Mark nodded again and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

"Y-yes?" He added weakly. Jinyoung scribbled into his notebook, and watched Mark wince in response. Jinyoung wanted to say something else to reassure him, but before he had the chance the waiter appeared at their side. Mark looked somewhat stricken as he hadn't yet looked at the menu, but Jinyoung knew exactly what he was ordering. He would never pass up the chance to get a nice steak dinner on the house. This seemed to give Mark the time he needed to order as well. 

"Do you like wine?" Mark asked, catching Jinyoung off guard. Jinyoung nodded and Mark quickly scanned the wine list on the back of the menu, "Cabernet sauvignon, please." The waiter bobbed politely and was off.

"You didn't have to-" Jinyoung began, but Mark cut him off, "Hey, I needed something positive for you to write down in that notebook of yours, just in case this all goes to hell."

Mark was staring expectantly and it took Jinyoung a moment to understand why. He huffed before ultimately giving in, "Fine, I’ll write it down.” 

They talk about menial things - the fall weather, campus gossip, and their mutual exasperation with the entity known as Jackson Wang. Finally their food arrives, and Jinyoung remembers that he has a job to do if he wants to keep getting these free meals.

"Alright, let's talk about the first date shall we. Now, first dates, like first impressions, are one of the most important things in a relationship. I can't salvage your first impression, but I can sure as hell make sure you're prepared for your first date," Jinyoung began, "This is a time for you and your date to get to know each other, but you have to do it strategically, understand? Keep the conversation flowing."

"Right, keep the conversation flowing." Mark replied.

"Hey, that's not half bad. Mirroring is a great way to let someone know you're listening to them." Jinyoung watched as Mark blushed at the praise. 

"I'm not- I mean... I _can_ talk you know, in general. I just usually don't have to, my friends are all pretty loud." Mark corrected, before shoving a forkful of spaghetti unceremoniously into his mouth. Jinyoung quickly scribbled work on table manners into his notes.

"Ahh, that's right, you're friends with the infamous Jackson Wang and my brooding artist roommate. And how about Youngjae, is he as... boisterous?" 

"He can be... In his own way. His laughter is loud enough to burst your eardrums. I think he likes to watch funny Youtube videos at 3AM sometimes, because I can hear his laughter through the walls," Mark says with a dreamy sigh.

"I can tell you're head over heels for him," Jinyoung says, sounding only slightly sarcastic, "Okay, but back to you. What sort of things do you like?" 

Mark thought for a moment, "Umm... I guess... I like playing video games?" Jinyoung groaned inwardly, another video game freak. He tried to be decent about it, taking the bait and asking Mark to elaborate on his game playing habits.

"You know how it is, games just suck you in and next thing I know it's been three days since I ate, slept or showered. And-" Mark stopped as Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose in distress. 

"Okay, you see that? That's what we call oversharing. Do you want Youngjae's first impression of you to be your questionable bathing habits?"

"N-no."

Jinyoung did some more scribbling in his notebook. He had half a mind to put a sharp double-underline under the words "doesn't shower" just to prove a point. But Mark had already resorted to making that same weak gurgling sound in the back of his throat that Jinyoung took to mean he was utterly embarrassed. It was admittedly a little bit adorable. "Something we can put to use in the future," Jinyoung mumbled to himself.

"What's that?" Mark asked, cocking his head to the side in such a childlike way that Jinyoung couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nothing, nothing, just thinking out loud. Anyway, next question!" Jinyoung prompted.

"Hey! Now I'm starting to feel like this really is an exam. Shouldn't I get to ask you some questions? You're my date after all." Mark smirked. Jinyoung was beginning to think he wasn't as out of touch with dating as he'd let on.

*****

Stepping into the cool night air from the warmth of the restaurant sent a shiver down Jinyoung's spine, he rubbed his arms instinctively. 

"Cold?" Mark asked, and before Jinyoung could respond he'd already slung his leather jacket over Jinyoung's shoulders. 

"Thanks," Jinyoung smiled, "But aren't you going to get cold?"

"I'm fine, I ate so much, my body's metabolizing like a heater, see?" Mark took Jinyoung's hand and pressed it against his exposed neck. "It's hot right?"

"Y-yeah," he replied, trying not to choke on his own spit, "You're certainly uh- warm." 

Mark grinned, before he lowered Jinyoung's hand and interlaced their fingers. For once, Jinyoung actually had nothing to say, settling for a raised eyebrow instead.

"Since this is a fake date and all, shouldn't I walk you home? I mean, I guess I'd have to walk Youngjae home anyway, since we live next to each other..." Mark furrowed his brow. 

Mark's hand was soft and warm, wrapped up in Jinyoung's fingers. Jinyoung stared down at the delicate fingers, thinner than his own, the skin to skin contact causing every nerve ending in his body to buzz with excitement. Jinyoung did not like that. Part of him wanted to turn and run, or maybe he could pretend he forgot something inside the restaurant and send Mark on his way. If Mark threatened to wait then he would simply call Jaebeom to come get him on his bike, escaping out the back door. Reasonable, perfectly reasonable, Jinyoung thought. Anything was better than the potential alternative - trying to quiet the quickening beat of his heart. Before he could act on his perfectly reasonable plan, he found himself being pulled forward by Mark's grasp.

"It's this way right, Jaebeom's place?" Mark gestured with his free hand, "I've been there once or twice with Jackson."

“Isn’t it weird how we have the same friends, but we’ve never met before?” Jinyoung asked.

Mark shrugged, “They talk about you sometimes, but every time they’d call you up you were either studying or working. Or sleeping. I mean, what college boy sleeps at 9PM?”

“Hey! I like my beauty sleep okay?” Jinyoung protested.

“Okay, okay, fair,” Mark giggled.

The walk was fairly quiet again, Jinyoung never felt pressured to fill space when he was with Mark. The quiet was a welcome change of pace from Jackson's animated chattering or Jaebeom's brooding life commentary. He loved his friends but too much of a good thing was truly too much. Jinyoung sighed aloud, gaining an inquisitive glance from Mark. 

"Nothing, just thinking how it's nice to have some peace and quiet for once." Jinyoung rolled his eyes, and Mark laughed. 

"I'm glad you think so." 

Faster than Jinyoung would have liked, they found themselves outside Jinyoung's building. "Guess we're here," Mark said, turning to take both of Jinyoung's hands in his. "Thank you for tonight, I hope you enjoyed your date?"

"Yeah, yeah. I mean you did well, some minor things to correct but I'll send you my feedback by tomorrow."

"You really are so serious aren't you?" Mark chuckled, shaking his head. He drew Jinyoung in closer, so close that Jinyoung could feel Mark's breath ghosting over his lips. "Goodnight Jinyoung," Mark mouthed, his voice low and smooth. The tension between them was thick and sweet and if Jinyoung listened to his own advice - if he gave in to the cues, body language, and that damn incessant pounding sound emanating from his chest - he would've closed the distance between them. 

A beat passed, as they regarded each other eye to eye. And then Mark crossed his eyes and pulled the most ridiculous face ever. Once he caught sight of Jinyoung’s shocked reaction he doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach.

"You're so immature - you better not pull any of that on your real date, you hear me? If you ruin my success rate I _will_ murder you," Jinyoung scolded. 

"Yes, yes, I'll stick to the plan," Mark assured, though not quite through being amused with himself. Jinyoung took this opportunity to shirk off the jacket he had been given and lob it directly at Mark’s head. Unfortunately Mark had quick reflexes and managed to catch it before waving a short goodbye and disappearing into the night. Only once he was completely out of sight did Jinyoung allow himself to finally, truly breathe.

*****

Jinyoung was sprawled out across the shag carpet on Jackson's floor, trying to complete his readings as Jackson tutted angrily over his own homework and Jaebeom sat at the kitchen table poring over potential pieces for his first solo curated art exhibit. Like the others, Jinyoung felt this afternoon had been rather fruitless. He kept getting lost in his thoughts - thoughts of Mark Tuan. Over the past few days Jinyoung had done what he did best, he absolutely overanalyzed and overthought every aspect of their date. 

He'd taken clients on fake dates before, but this one had been different. His note-taking had certainly been less meticulous for one thing, and he'd chided himself for it afterwards. He should've been stricter, more informative, but truth be told his responsibilities as love coach had largely slipped his mind. He was enjoying himself. This wasn't to say that Mark's lack of dating experience wasn't painfully obvious - it was. But Jinyoung for once found this endearing rather than insufferable. The little slip ups that Jinyoung would be quick to correct on someone else brought a smile to his face when it came to Mark. 

Maybe it was the wine, he thought. Jinyoung wasn't the strongest of drinkers that's for sure. And while he didn't feel like he had overdone it, it was possible that the rapid heartbeat and flushed cheeks, the lightheadedness he had felt when Mark looked into his eyes was all an illusion of his drunken stupor. Jinyoung nodded to himself, nearly convinced. He tried to ignore the other thing; the thing nagging at the back of his mind which told him that even now, stone cold sober, these thoughts of Mark were making his heart race. 

"Maybe I am just insane," Jinyoung mumbled to himself aloud, running his fingers through his hair.

"What's that?" Jaebeom asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I said I'm going insane with all of these readings. Who talked me into taking French history as an elective anyway?"

"Uhh... you did? I told you to take astrology with me, because Taecyeon told me it was an easy A, but no, you wanted to 'get the most out of your education', or some bullshit," Jackson supplied.

"It's astronomy, first of all. And second of all, never let me do that again," Jinyoung argues. He’s about to say more when his phone starts vibrating. He scoops it up quickly and runs off to hide in the washroom, the only place he figures he can find some privacy.

“Mark?” 

“Jinyoung, I need your help. I can’t… I don’t think I can do this…” Mark’s panicked voice whispered.

“Calm down, you can do this. If you’re calling me I’m guessing either you’re hiding in the restroom or,” a weak hum affirmed this, and Jinyoung continued, “Listen, Mark, there’s no reason to be nervous. We practiced this right? Just be natural. Imagine you’re talking to a friend. _Not Jackson!_ Someone normal.”

“Like you?” 

Something so simple shouldn’t feel like a punch to the chest, but for Jinyoung it does. Of course, he rationalizes, Mark would think of Jinyoung in situations like these. After all, Jinyoung was his love coach. But he’d specifically said ‘friend’, and yet Mark dropped his name without hesitation. 

“Yeah, sure, I mean whatever helps,” Jinyoung replies, happy that nobody can see the flush growing on his cheeks as he sits on the side of Jackson’s tub. 

“Thanks Jinyoungie,” Mark’s voice is noticeably happier. Jinyoung imagines his fang-toothed smile on the other side of the line. Big mistake, he realizes as he feels a smile spread over his own face. He ends the call without a response.

*****

Over the next few weeks Jinyoung does his best to coach Mark in all things love. They meet at the same cafe, in the same booth, at the same time. Despite his awkwardness, Mark is relentless in his will to improve. He listens earnestly to everything Jinyoung has to say. His execution is lacking, but Jinyoung thinks it certainly has his own charms. It’s very ‘boy next door’ and heck, isn’t that exactly what Mark is?

Jinyoung finds ways to play up that angle, ensuring that Mark and Youngjae run into each other at opportune times. Mark and Youngjae take more late night strolls together, and even go on a few more dates (with mixed levels of success and utter awkwardness). And Jinyoung, class schedule be damned, stays up even later to debrief with Mark about each interaction. Sometimes they get a little bit distracted, and the calls end up being an hour or two as they talk about other things, like what dramas they’re watching, or the latest chapter of webcomic Jinyoung suggested to help Mark get more comfortable with reading Korean. Jinyoung doesn’t charge extra for this time, although Mark insists -- always sounding pouty and apologetic for keeping Jinyoung up late and away from his studies. 

“Another late night chat with Markiepooh huh?” Jinyoung had stepped out of his room to get ready for bed to find Jackson Wang grinning like a hyena. He’s curled up on Jinyoung’s couch next to Jaebeom watching some sort of ridiculous art film no doubt. 

“He _is_ my client after all, and besides he actually _listens_. Unlike some people,” Jinyoung huffs.

“Yeah, but you know you love me~ Maybe not as much as you love Mark though,” Jackson winks before Jaebeom gives him a quick pinch to his side, making him yelp. Jinyoung just shakes his head as he lets the bathroom door slam behind him.

*****

Soon enough, it’s midterm season. Jinyoung's eyes glazed over as he stared at the computer screen, where an open word document displayed paragraphs upon paragraphs of text. He hit the save button, and then hit it another two times just to be sure. The clock in the bottom right corner of his screen showed 12:07AM and Jinyoung groaned. Finally done his developmental psych essay, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and fall fast asleep. The buzzing of his phone however, told him a call was incoming and precious sleep looked further and further away.

Checking the caller ID he saw Mark's name and quickly picked up. It was unlike the older boy to call him this late at night, without warning. 

"Hello?" 

"Jinyoungie," Mark drawled between hiccuped sobs, "I need you..."

Jinyoung's breath caught in his chest. "Mark, where are you? What's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong.”

"I'll come to you, okay, just tell me where?" Jinyoung said, already slinging his jacket over one side of his body and grabbing his keys. "Mark, where are you?"

Through some incoherent babblings and stiffled sobs Jinyoung was able to understand that Mark was at Ambrosia, or as he put it "that stupid fucking hipster bar". Jinyoung knew it well, it was one of Jaebeom's favourite spots, probably because everything was dirt cheap and smelled like a damp basement. He toed on his shoes and bolted out the door, opting to take the stairs instead of waiting for his building's geriatric elevator. The night air stung at his lungs as he jogged towards the bar a few blocks away. 

The bartender looked suspiciously at Jinyoung as he practically shattered the door on his way in. The bar itself was a dimly-lit hole-in-the-wall complete with exposed brick, low lighting, and an obscure retro soundtrack. The place was rarely ever packed, and tonight was no different. Jinyoung scanned the room and quickly spotted a grey hoodie in the back booth. The person's back was towards him but Jinyoung could tell from his looks and the copious empty bottles on the table that this was, undoubtedly, Mark Tuan.

Jinyoung sighed a sigh of relief as he slid into the booth across from Mark. "So, care to explain why you called me up in the middle of the night?" 

"I-it's... about Youngjae," Mark said, though Jinyoung had already assumed as much. 

"Alright lover boy, lay it on me. But just so you know I charge extra for after hours services," Jinyoung deadpanned, pulling out his notebook. That gained Jinyoung a laugh from the otherwise sad and sorry soul across the table, for which he was grateful. Jinyoung watched as Mark called the bartender, got another shot glass and a fresh bottle of soju - green apple flavoured - and then poured them both some sloppy shots. Apparently Jinyoung was partaking in this pity party actively now - something he'd certainly come to regret in the morning.

Mark waited patiently for Jinyoung to raise his glass, giving it a rather aggressive clink. He downed his shot instantly and watched warily as Jinyoung did the same. Only then was he ready to speak.

"I think... I think Youngjae has a boyfriend."

Jinyoung felt something rise in his chest. Hope? Maybe. Or just some perverted sense of self-satisfaction? He couldn't be sure. Unlikely to find an answer that he wanted to hear, he reached across the table and poured them each another shot. The alcohol burned in his throat, but he welcomed the lightheadedness if only because it quieted his thoughts.

"Okay, what makes you think that?" 

"I was coming home a few hours ago, and I saw another man leaving his apartment... and..." Mark squirmed a bit in his seat.

"And what?" 

"They... umm... they... were you know..."

"What, Mark, were they fucking on your front doorstep?"

"They were hugging." 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, "You called me out here, crying, in the middle of the night because you saw your next door neighbour hugging someone who was leaving their apartment and now your life is over?"

Mark nodded, slowly. "Okay, when you put it that way it sounds stupid. But trust me, they had like... a vibe?" 

"They had a vibe." Jinyoung deadpanned, holding Mark's gaze. Suddenly he was angry, though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't just Mark being clueless about love or body language or human interaction - Mark was always clueless about those things and it had never annoyed him before. It wasn’t even the fact that Mark had called him up in a panic over something so trivial. Jinyoung finally settled on it, he was angry and disappointed in himself for selfishly having some hope that Youngjae truly _did_ have a boyfriend.

Jinyoung reached for the bottle again, downing another shot, this time not even bothering to pour one for Mark before he poured himself a second one. "I think you're overreacting. He was probably just seeing off a friend. If he really is seeing someone, then I'll have to refer you to item 12.1 of our contract - I don't do homewrecking."

The two polished off a couple more shots as an awkward silence stretched between them. "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?"

"No, yes, well maybe. It's stupid," Mark began fidgeting with the hem of his sweatershirt and Jinyoung cleared his throat, prompting the older to finish his sentence. "It's just... he was really like... hot? The other guy. And really tall. If Youngjae has friends like that why would he want me?" 

"Mark are you really going to pay me just to sit here, drink, and tell you how hot you are? Because that's a very different kind of service than the one I'm offering."

Mark laughed, "Okay, okay I get it. I'll stop whining. Unless you _want_ to tell me how hot I am?"

"I absolutely do not want to tell you how hot you are." 

"So you admit I'm hot though?" Mark smiled, flashing those dangerous canines. Jinyoung felt like an animal caught in a trap. How could someone be so vulnerable one moment, and yet catch him completely off guard the next? 

"Bottoms up, finish drinking this awful stuff so I can get home. I have a paper to hand in in the morning," Jinyoung said, sliding another shot across the table. Mark downed the shot, still grinning, and called the bartender over again. He settled the bill and thanked the man. Jinyoung shoved his notebook - which went mostly unused except for a few angry scribbles, into his jacket pocket unceremoniously and headed towards the door. His steps were a little uncertain and perhaps downing half a bottle of soju so quickly was really not the best idea but he figured the walk home would sober him up enough before tomorrow's class. He was about to get lost in his academic worries when Mark stepped out of the bar, tripped on thin air, and wrapped himself around Jinyoung's waist for support.

"Oops, sorry," Mark laughed, straightening up. He kept one hand on the small of Jinyoung's back however, something the younger was painfully aware of. "Guess I'm a little more drunk than I thought."

Jinyoung groaned inwardly. The alcohol buzzed in his ears and tingled on his lips. Twice the walk would certainly sober him up twice as much, Jinyoung thought. "I'll walk you home, can't have you affecting my 99.9% success rate by tripping and dying on me."

Mark tightened his grip on Jinyoung's waist in response, leaving him with no choice but to wrap an arm around Mark as well. This was probably the better choice as Mark really was more drunk than either of them had expected, and Jinyoung was left propping him up entirely by the time they rounded Mark's block. Mark's building was an older, grubby-looking student apartment complex, with only four storeys and no elevator. 

"Don't fall asleep now, we're almost there. You have your keys right? Which one is it?"

"O-oh yeah... it's 302..." Mark mumbled, half conscious, pulling something out of his pant pocket and shoving it into Jinyoung's palm. It was two keys - a small one which was probably a bike lock, and a larger one which was obviously a house key - attached to a single, beat up, shark shaped bottle opener keychain. Jinyoung looked it over in his hand before letting go of Mark's waist and bending down. Jinyoung slipped one hand under Mark's legs and another around his waist, hoisting him in the air. It was mildly humiliating, Jinyoung thought, to be carrying a grown man in his arms like a princess, but it had to be done. Mark, limp and awkward like a sack of potatoes, merely stared at Jinyoung in mild confusion. 

"Would you prefer I leave you to sleep on the curb next to the trash tonight?"

To Jinyoung’s own surprise, he managed to navigate the three flights of narrow stairs without dropping Mark on his ass. There were a few near misses, but they only made Mark wrap his arms tighter around Jinyoung’s neck. And finally, with mild difficulty, they reached the third floor landing.

"Wow, you're so strong," Mark’s drunken voice rasped into his ear. Their faces were so close now, and Jinyoung could smell the fake apple scent along with five other types of liquor on Mark's breath. Mark pulled his head back and regarded Jinyoung for what felt like an eternity, eyes searching. Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he was ready for what they would find.

A door opened somewhere to their left, followed by the sounds of paws on pavement. "Come on Coco~" someone cooed. The two panicked and Mark scrambled quickly out of Jinyoung’s arms. Jinyoung turned to see a man around his height, in a t-shirt and pajama pants walking a tiny white dog. 

"Mark?"

"H-hiya Youngjae," Mark blushed.

"You're out late," Youngjae remarked, "And who's this?"

"O-oh this is Jinyoung, he's a… a friend." Mark offered. Youngjae and Jinyoung exchanged a quick greeting. Hastily, Jinyoung shoved the keys back into Mark’s hand, "I really should go. Big paper due in the morning." Without leaving room for so much as a goodbye, he turned and disappeared down the steps and into the yard. He could hear Mark and Youngjae's voices in the distance, the familiar lilt of Mark's giggle mixing with a boisterous chorus of laughs. He turned the corner, found himself face-to-face with a deserted, dark street, and ran.

*****

By the time he reached his apartment building, Jinyoung was drenched in sweat. Despite it being late fall, the air conditioner was still on full tilt in the lobby, causing him to shiver the instant he stepped inside. He hurried into the elevator, jabbed the 5th floor button aggressively and then the door close button too for good measure. He bounced on the balls of his feet as the elevator took too long to reach his floor, and practically sprang out the moment the doors opened. His aggression didn't stop at the elevator and he was soon wrenching open his apartment door with unnecessary force, letting it close behind him with a loud thud. The neighbours might complain tomorrow, but he'd worry about it then.

"You're out late?" Jaebeom asked through toothpaste suds. He was standing in the hallway in nothing but a white tank top and his boxer shorts, looking Jinyoung up and down suspiciously.

"Something came up and I had to go take care of it," Jinyoung offered. Not a lie by any means, just a careful avoidance of the truth. 

“And you came back looking like hell? Tell me what’s going on, Jinyoung.” The tenderness in Jaebeom’s voice was well meaning, but only sufficed to make Jinyoung feel more pathetic about the situation. Tears of frustration stung at his eyes, and he turned away to blink them back.

Jinyoung sighed, “Fine, just let me shower first, please?” Jaebeom nodded, still looking overly concerned as Jinyoung slipped past him into his room. 

*****

Fresh from the shower Jinyoung pulled on his pajamas. It felt nice to be dressed in clean, warm things, things that smelled of laundry detergent and felt like home. He found Jaebeom in the living room sitting on the old, beat up armchair reading a book. When he took his usual place on the couch Jaebeom looked up and slid a page marker into the pages. He leaned forward, attentive, clearly concerned about what Jinyoung had to say. Jinyoung chuckled, "You look like my shrink," he said, spreading out on the couch.

"Maybe it's me who should be studying psychology," Jaebeom grinned. "So tell me, what's on your mind? Or should I say who?"

"Why ask if you already know?" Jinyoung rolled his eyes, "Fine. It's about Mark. But it's not even about Mark really, it's about me."

Once the stopper on his feelings was uncorked Jinyoung couldn’t stop the words from flowing out. Some of this, Jaebeom already knows. How he came to be Mark’s love coach but ended up so much more than that. The meetings and the late night calls, the surprising commonalities between the two, sharing interests with someone that Jinyoung at first described as ‘hardly my type’. How being around Mark felt good, and natural, and safe -- and all of these things terrify Jinyoung to the bone. 

“You’re always telling other people to take risks, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebeom starts, “Why don’t you apply some of your own advice for once?”

"It's not like that, hyung, he's... he's just my client. He's not my love interest, I have no right to manipulate him like that and throw myself in the middle of it to get what I want."

"If what you want is to be with him, to love him and care for him, I'd hardly call that manipulation. Nobody is saying you should sabotage his advances with Youngjae by giving him bad advice--although I'm sure that thought _has_ passed through your tricky little mind, and I forgive you for it. I'm just telling you to be honest with him, give it a chance."

“But what if… what if it doesn’t work out? What if I’m wrong?” he tries not to sound desperate, but someone who’s known him as long as Jaebeom has can tell.

“If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. Not everything is perfect in this world, Jinyoung. Not everything has to be according to some sort of plan.”

The room falls silent for a while. Jinyoung can hear Jaebeom's steady breathing against all the other late night sounds, the clock ticking in the living room, the fridge clicking on in the kitchen, the occasional sound of a car passing by outside. He'd like to say he was using this time to weigh his options, carefully and logically, each one against the other. But in truth his head is filled with only two things - hope, and fear. 

"Okay, fine, I’ll tell him," Jinyoung's voice finally breaks through the silence, nearly startling them both. "I don't know what good it will do, but I'll tell him."

*****

The next day, or really the morning of that same day, comes early and is just as horrid as Jinyoung expects. He doesn't have too much time to dwell on things, being otherwise preoccupied nursing his stupid hangover, attending one of the dryest lectures he's ever sat through, and handing in that menace of a paper he had cobbled together the night before. To Jinyoung that seemed like centuries ago. With class behind him he scarfed down a quick convenience story lunch before hurrying off to the bookstore to start his shift. 

He had been so busy he must not have felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, and when he finally hauled up in the back room for his break he found two missed texts, from Mark of course. They were vague as usual, a simple "hey" and "call me when you can?". Jinyoung had gotten used to Mark's peculiar phone etiquette, the older favoured phone calls over texting and multi-hour gaps between replies was not uncommon. Yet sometimes he really wished Mark would give him a bit more to go on, give him some inkling of the conversation ahead so Jinyoung didn't have to feel like he was about to plunge feet first into icy water.

Considering he only had a short break, and that the back room wasn't the most private place to talk, Jinyoung sent back a quick "working. call you later." before shoving his phone away. The remaining hours of his shift seem to tick on forever, until finally he returns Mark’s call.

“Jinyoung! Sorry for bothering you earlier. I guess… I just wanted to let you know that I uh… You were right,” Mark explained, punctuated by Jinyoung’s ‘of course’, he continued, “I talked to Youngjae after you left, we went on another walk with Coco. It seems like he and the tall dude are just friends.”

“That’s great isn’t it? Just what we both wanted to hear!” Jinyoung replied. It was a little too loud, a little too happy to not be fake. Jinyoung thanked god Mark wasn’t as good at reading people as he was. 

“Yeah? I mean… yeah! It’s good news. Yep!”

Jinyoung dug his fingers into the meat of his thigh, pressing hard. He hoped, in vain, that the pain would be enough to distract him from the rending feeling in his chest. He thought about what he had said to Jaebeom the night before. There was no path forward for that now, Jinyoung thought, the only option was clear. “I think you should strike while the iron’s hot Mark. He must know by now that you’re into him, you should lock this down.”

“But-” the older boy started to argue.

“No, listen. I know you’re nervous Mark but you promised. You promised me you’d stick to the plan, and _this_ , this is the plan. Okay?”

*****

To nobody's surprise, sitting by the phone waiting for the person you may be in love with to tell you that they've successfully confessed to the person that _they_ are in love with was one of the single most painful moments of Jinyoung's life. He tried to keep himself distracted with readings and note-taking, but found himself reading the same passages over and over again. He thought of Mark's smile, the slight blush across his cheeks as he took Youngjae's hands in his warm, slender fingers, the way his eyes would sparkle as he confessed his feelings finally. If he followed Jinyoung's advice to a tee - which he would because unlike some people Mark was nothing but attentive and obedient - then surely by now he was holding Youngjae in his arms. 

Jinyoung's cell phone buzzed, Mark's name flashing across the screen. He hesitated before picking it up. He knew what to expect, to be told how great everything went, how happy Mark was to have Youngjae. He could just hear Mark smiling into the phone as he thanked Jinyoung for all his help, which Jinyoung would have to brush off, reminding him it was all part of the job. He could already feel the lump forming in his throat, but he told himself to put on a brave face and pick it up.

"Hey, it's me," Mark's voice was soft and sweet on the other side of the line.

"So how’d it go?" Jinyoung asked, cutting to the chase. He wanted this to be as quick and painless as possible.

"Let’s talk about it in person. Meet me at the usual place?"

Groaning inwardly, Jinyoung agreed. He guessed Mark was just being a good student and wanted a final review. So much for a quick and painless end to Jinyoung's misery. He hung up, dragged on whatever clothes he could find, and headed towards the cafe.

*****

Mark was sitting at the usual booth when he arrived, two piping hot coffees in front of him. It was a bit late for caffeine, Jinyoung thought, but he wasn't one to turn down free things. 

"So, what's the good news? It better be worth it if you interrupted my studying to drag me all the way out here," Jinyoung joked.

"You live like two blocks away, and besides this is important! Sit down," Mark said, practically ushering Jinyoung into the booth. Once seated he caught Jinyoung's gaze and held it for a long while. Mark looked both nervous, and excited, and Jinyoung braced himself for what he knew was to come. 

"I didn't stick to the plan," he said resolutely.

"Excuse me?" 

"The plan, with Youngjae... I didn't go through with it so we're not dating," 

“You know what this means right?”

“It means that you no longer have to be my love coach anymore,” the small hint of a smile crossed Mark’s face. Jinyoung was starting to wonder if this whole thing had just been a joke to him, if Mark was just some rich boy who gave people the run around for his own entertainment. He cursed himself for being so foolish, and most of all for doing something he never -- ever -- did. He had gotten attached. 

"You know where to send the final payment, I expect it won't be late."

He turned and left. He was barely able to hear Mark's frantic pleas over the blood thrumming in his own ears. He made sure not to cast so much as a glance over his shoulder until he was already a block away, and certain that Mark hadn't followed him. Blinking away tears, Jinyoung found himself again quite alone on an empty street. 

*****

Jinyoung ignores all of Mark's calls and texts for the next three days. Eventually he stops, and Jinyoung gets a notification from his bank showing the final payment has been deposited into his account. It’s a little thing and it shouldn’t hurt him so much, but there’s a heavy finality to it that cuts him deep. It’s hard to concentrate after that. Jinyoung ends up tossing aside his textbooks in favour of a few beers (courtesy of his roommate - not that he was aware), and a sad, sappy movie. He's had a little too much of both when he hears the door open, the familiar sound of Jaebeom kicking off his shoes and dropping his keys onto the small table next to the door. 

"He's downstairs," Jaebeom says, giving Jinyoung a once over. Empty beer bottles and tissues are scattered around the couch, and although he tried not to Jinyoung sniffles at just the right timing to make him seem impossibly pathetic. He knows this, because Jaebeom’s eyes soften from concern into pity.

"Who's downstairs?" Jinyoung asks, although he really should've known. He feels his entire body tense at Jaebeom's reply.

"Mark."

Downstairs, Jinyoung finds Mark in the small park next to his building. Sitting on the swingset, kicking at the damp sand with his white trainers, Jinyoung had never seen anyone look so small. He takes some small comfort in recognizing that Mark looks just as pathetic as he himself feels, they really are more alike than he’d like to admit sometimes. Jinyoung approaches Mark gingerly, as if approaching a stray deer, afraid that he may startle and disappear. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Jinyoung’s words make puffs of smoke in the cold night air. Mark nods, opening his mouth to speak, but not before Jinyoung cuts him off, “If this is about getting a refund, you can forget about it. The contract strictly states-”

“This isn’t about the money, Jinyoung. I’d pay any amount of money if it meant I could get you to stop avoiding me.”

“You’d what? I told you, that’s a very different kind of service.” Jinyoung laughed, watching Mark’s ears turn red. 

“You know that’s not what I meant!” 

The frigid atmosphere between the two was melting into a familiar warmth. Jinyoung sank down into the empty swing next to him. He hadn’t sat on a swing set in years, and he felt a little silly for it. From this angle Jinyoung could see the glimmer of dried tears on Mark’s cheek.

“I’m sorry Jinyoung, I can never seem to find the right words to stop looking like an idiot. I didn’t mean to hurt you, or make you think that I was trying to get rid of you. I wanted to listen to everything you had to say, but the closer I got to Youngjae, the closer I got to you. You know, I actually looked forward to calling you after dates, more than the dates themselves?”

“That’s… that’s messed up,” Jinyoung shook his head. “I never meant to put you in that position. That was the last thing I wanted, for both of us.”

“I know, but we’re here now, so what do you say? Don’t you think it’s worth a try?” Mark holds out his hand. 

It’s not the romantic confession that Jinyoung has always hoped for. There’s no fancy restaurant, and they both look like crap. Just two college kids sitting in a children’s playground. It’s not perfect - but it could be Jinyoung’s version of perfect.

“I say... yes.”

They sit for a while longer, taking in the night sounds. The chill of the air, the fog of their breathing, the warmth of their hands. Until they decide it’s far too cold, and Jinyoung demands that Mark stays until he’s at least warmed up with some hot chocolate. He’s happy his roommate had the sense to hide all evidence of Jinyoung’s earlier pity party, salvaging some portion of his dignity. Soon they’re happily cuddled into the couch with their warm drinks.

  
“You know, you are my client right, not Youngjae,” Jinyoung suddenly blurts out. The thought had only just crossed his mind. Mark raised an eyebrow, clearly unsure where this was going. “I’m just saying, _you_ are my client. So technically… as long as you end up finding love as a result of my services, I think this counts as a success!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time participating in a public fic fest and it was really fun!! I hope wheoever reads this found this story cute and enjoyable. Someone on twitter floated the idea of an epilogue from Mark's POV and I'm not against it~ If people want it I'll make it happen!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I love to hear what you think!!


End file.
